Battle of the Sigma Range
Coruptus's Failed Plan Coruptus decided one day to infect IceBite to gain IceBite's intense powers. Hellcat Squadran was busy in a small battle with the brutes on a small planet. Coruptus sent thousands of flood combat forms in hijacked ships to the same planet. Before the flood-infested ships could reach the planet, Gutak 'Cyandenee and his forces arrived in a suprise attack and came to Hellcat Squadran's aid. He wiped out Coruptus's fleet in no time flat, leaving Coruptus furious and ready for revenge. One flood ship, however, escaped to the planet. The ship crashed onto an area on the planet where only a handful of UNSC soldiers were. Theft Coruptus can talk through his mind like the original gravemind during the Human-Covenant War. Unlike the original, he can disguise his voice to sound like other beings. The ship that crashed onto the planet had a handful of surviving flood infection forms which managed to infect the five UNSC soldiers who were in the area. The newly formed combat forms used their UNSC communication devices to call Gutak 'Cyandenee. Speaking through the combat forms, Coruptus disguised his voice to sound like IceBite. He convinced Gutak 'Cyandenee to come to an unknown planet to battle brutes which weren't really there. When Gutak 'Cyandenee and his fleet arrived at the planet, they were greeted by a flood fleet four times the size of his. 'Cyandenee's fleet was quickly defeated (except for the Rightous Fury), and untrackable boarding ships docked onto the the Rightous Fury. Flood invaded the ship and killed 10% of the crew. The rest of the crew escaped in their untrackable escape pods. Gutak 'Cyandenee decided to stay behind and fight. Coruptus hacked the ship and set off the self-destruct alarm, even though the ship wasn't going to blow. This convinced Gutak 'Cyandenee to leave the ship too, which was what Coruptus wanted. Vengence One week later, Gutak 'Cyandenee was hanging out with Hellcat Squadran on one of their ships. He planned to do this until he had a new ship built for him. Coruptus sent a flood fleet to a colony from the Human-Covenant war which wasn't documented due to UNSC projects and was only partually glassed. The flood he sent there were there for a purpose: to hijack a type of device meant to broadcast signals of emergency. Coruptus hacked the signal to say that brutes were invading on a very massive scale. Hellcat Squadran recieved this signal, and almost the entire forces of Hellcat Squadran left to fight. Installation 06, which was now being used as a Hellcat Squadran and UNSC military base and orbiting Earth, was less guarded than ever before. Three of Coruptus's ships and the hijacked Rightous Fury landed on Installation 06 without being detected. They sent a signal directly to Gutak 'Cyandenee with a whole "if you want it, come and get it!" attitude. Gutak 'Cyandenee decided to go alone to show Coruptus who's boss. Jetru 'Refumee came anyways to make sure. Coruptus actually had set a trap, but it is unknown what it was (unless he was stupid enough to try to kill Gutak 'Cyandenee with ground troops) because his plans were foiled. Breakdown As the pelican containing the two heroes flew towards the mountain where which The Rightous Fury was held, the pelican was shot down. The pelican crashed, but both Gutak 'Cyandenee and Jetru 'Refumee survived the crash. They fought their way to the gravity lift of the The Rightous Fury, where they encountered a flood megalith Form. Gutak 'Cyandenee killed it with nothing but an assualt rifle and energy sword. They boarded The Rightous Fury, and attempted to fight their way to the control room. When they got to the top floor of a hangar in the ship, they encountered a Flood Maledict Form. When they encountered the Maledict form, they also found IceBite, Fallaf, and Jackal there. It turns out that Hellcat Squadran had already defeated the flood fleet and returned to Earth's orbit. The whole mountain range was wiped clean of flood by Hellcat Squadran soldiers, but only IceBite, Gutak 'Cyandenee, Fallaf, Jackal, and Jetru 'Refumee were busy inside the ship itself. The group of heroes got in a viscious battle with the maledict form, but killed it successfully. Coruptus was getting impatient, and activated the ship's Bio-Disintegrator defense system, which would kill all living things within the ship without damaging the ship itself. 16807 Tiberium Chant teleported all the members out of the ship, except for IceBite and Gutak 'Cyandenee (due to a lack of power.) IceBite and Gutak 'Cyandenee managed to escape the ship in a warthog access junction leading to an unlocked escape hangar. The Bio-Disintegrator killed all flood aboard, and the Rightous Fury was cleaned up and repaired. It was put into use again a week later, as if nothing had happened. Category:Battles